U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,436, dated June 12, 1984, entitled "Disk-Shaped MHD Generator", invented by myself and Anthony J. Last, discloses an apparatus in which pulsating combustion is utilized to provide a magnetohydrodynamic generator.
I have now recognized that pulsating combustion can be utilized for enhancing a process which is quite distinct from that of generating electricity in a magneto-hydrodynamic generator. My new process is one which takes advantage of the agitation of the exhaust gases in a pulsating combustor, and which utilizes that agitation to "scrub" away the stagnant surface film of gaseous material on the "hot" side of a heat exchanger partition intended to transmit heat into a fluid like water.